Something Sweet, For Me
by PurgatoryHeart
Summary: Before Final Fintasy X. Tidus is depressed and in waiting. How is he supposed to cope when Auron's not there? When Jecht's not there? When his mother's not there? He's alone. AU, OOC, PWP.
1. Death Dies

Ch.1 Death Dies

Tidus was curled up on his bed with a needle in his hand. He'd already injected himself with the heroin, hoping the drug would take all his pain away.

He stared at the single light source in his room. The lamp illuminated the cramped space, giving the room a homey look to it.

Then the drug started to kick in.

It only took but a minute, but for Tidus it felt like years. The current of the drug ripped through his body, making him feel light. His vision became hazy, and everything he touched seemed too sensitive.

Or maybe it was him.

Tidus buried his head in his pillow and whispered the only word that meant anything to him.

"Auron," Tidus said, with a sob.

His parents were dead, and he didn't know where Auron had gone. It was like he disappeared from the face of the earth.

Tidus had stopped playing blitzball since there was no one to come to his games, and now he lived all alone on his boat house, a washed-up junkie, like his dad used to be.

Zanarkand was brimming with liveliness, and people but not one of those people happened to be the one he was looking for.

His azure eyes began to water with tears, as he felt his loneliness overwhelm him.

"Auron," Tidus said, again.

He kept whispering his name, hoping that it would somehow bring him back.

"Auron, Auron, Auron. Where are you? Please, come back. Auron…"

The tears started to fall at an alarming rate. He was so lonely, and so sad.

"Auron," Tidus said, the drug taking his senses.

Then he heard footsteps coming from the front door. Tidus turned his head hearing the echo of the footsteps. They sounded familiar. Tidus wanted to see who the intruder was, but he was too tired to get up.

A pair of boots reached his door, and Tidus looked towards the door.

There he was, the only person he could ever care about.

"Auron."

His face was etched with concern, as he looked down at the teenage blonde.

"Tidus…" Auron said, noting the needle in his right hand. "Why?" He asked, dropping down to his knees at Tidus' side.

"I thought you'd never come back. I-I thought…you hated me." Tidus said, turning away in shame.

Auron was shaking his head feverently. A single tear slipped unnoticed, from his eye. "No, Tidus, no. I could never hate you. Never!" Auron yelled, as Tidus became less, and less responsive.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a crybaby." Tidus whispered, his eyes closing.

Auron shook his head.

"I never thought of you that way." Auron said, his voice breaking in emotion.

He'd never thought he would see Tidus end up like his father. Never. He was so bright, so happy, so energetic. But now, he was broken. Curled up in the fetal position, with death in his hand.

And all this was his fault. He never should've left. Afraid that any time he'd let his desire for Tidus show, Tidus would shun him, and think him sick.

But as it turned out, Tidus himself had strong feelings, and Auron only destroyed the happy teen he was.

"I'm so sorry." Auron said, running a gloved hand through Tidus' hair.

Author's Note:

Finally Fixed it!

Tell me what you think!


	2. Loving me, Never leave

Something Sweet, for me Ch. 2 Loving Me, Never Leave

A week later, Tidus came back from the hospital.

That little brush with death made Tidus see what was important in his life. At his darkest hour yet, Auron had been there to save him. Auron had been there for him…Tidus looked over at Auron, who had his head in his hands. He looked tired. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, the red kimono with the annoyingly high collar.

He was still wearing his glasses, however.

He looked almost normal, with his red shirt and black pants. "I almost lost you last week. I could well as lose you, still." Auron whispered, bringing Tidus out of his reverie. Tidus had nothing to say. He knew what he did was stupid, beyond words, but…he was hurting so much and he needed an outlet and blitzball wasn't doing it for him. "Auron, I'm…" Tidus started, but was cut off. Auron stood and walked over to Tidus.

"You're not the one who should be sorry. I swore to take care of you. And I wavered because-because, I was scared." Auron said, taking in a sharp breath. "Scared of what?" Tidus asked, his heart leaping into his throat. His voice was a little pitched as his heart hammered.

_Auron scared? Nothing could scare Auron. Nothing!_ Tidus thought.

"Scared of doing this." Auron said, as he leaned down and kissed his charge. Tidus couldn't believe he was being kissed by Auron. When Auron finally pulled away, his face was flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Its-it's just, I…" Auron trailed off looking away from Tidus. Tidus just stared, touching his lips. They tingled from that brief contact. "Auron, I…" "Hated it. I know, sorry." Auron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tidus smiled and kissed him. He drew back, and looked at Auron. "I was actually going to say, you should've told me sooner." Tidus said, staring at Auron's face. "But, I thought…" Auron said trailing off as Tidus' lips met his. They were so soft. Auron licked at Tidus' lips hungrily, seeking entry. Tidus happily obliged, and parted his lips. Auron swirled his tongue around Tidus' mouth exploring the dark, unfamiliar territory. Tidus moaned, deepening the kiss. Auron's hands began to roam freely on Tidus' back, his hips, and his thighs.

Tidus moaned into his mouth, pulling away. Auron panted, bringing Tidus close so he could feel his erection. Tidus felt it, and stood on his toes, licking Auron's neck. Auron gasped as he felt Tidus' wet tongue lightly tease his flesh. Tidus nipped Auron's earlobe, and whispered, "Make love to me." Auron nodded, his hands going lower down Tidus' back, passing over his bottom, to rest at the back of his thighs.

Tidus' breathing sped up as he felt himself hardening.

Auron lifted Tidus, and carried him to Auron's room. Tidus' bed was smaller because it was supposed to be for one person. But Auron's bed was made for four people, since it used to be Tidus' parent's bed. Auron gently, laid Tidus down. Tidus pulled at Auron's pants, wanting them to come off. Auron took his glasses off, and then pulled his shirt off.

He took his pants off agonizingly slow, watching Tidus' reaction. Tidus bit his lip, his hips rocking slowly as his cock strained against his pants. Auron finally got his pants off, throwing them to the side. Tidus licked his lips, his eyes widening a bit.

_He's so big!_ Tidus thought. His mouth began to water.

Auron smiled at the look of hunger on Tidus' face. He was going to enjoy this. Auron immeadtly began striping Tidus of his clothing, almost losing his self control. Tidus brought Auron down to him, kissing him, feverishly. Auron pulled away, breathless.

"Turn over." Auron said, gently. Tidus did as he was told, and when Auron presented him with two fingers, he immeadtly started sucking. He swirled the fingers in his mouth, drawing them in. When they were as wet as they could be, Auron poised one finger at Tidus' entrance. He slowly pushed in, letting Tidus get use to the feeling. He then entered his second finger, pushing in farther. Tidus gasped, pushing against Auron's hand, wanting him to go further in.

"Auron, please." Tidus said, begging him for more. Auron withdrew his fingers, and poised himself at Tidus' entrance. "Auron…" Tidus moaned. "This may hurt." Auron said. Tidus just nodded. Auron pushed into Tidus, slowly. Tidus groaned. Auron pulled out, then pushed in again, this time going further. Tidus' breathing sped up, more.

"Auron! Please! More!" Tidus shouted, as he pushed against Auron. "Tidus, wait!" Auron said, trying to slow him down. "Faster! Faster!" Tidus screamed. Auron couldn't get him to slow down, and at having heard those words, he held nothing back. Auron thrust himself into Tidus, hard. Tidus clawed at the sheets, screaming obscenities, and moaning.

Tidus guided Auron's hand to his front, and Auron understanding, masturbated him. Tidus moaned reaching back to loop his arm around Auron's neck. He kissed him, wondering why they hadn't done this before. Auron came faster, feeling that he was nearing the end. He and Tidus moved together, so that they came at the same time. Auron rolled over to his back, panting. Tidus cuddled up to him. "Thank you." He said, smiling. "For what?" Auron asked. Tidus was silent a moment. "For coming back." Tidus whispered. Auron gave him little squeeze. "I'll never leave, again." He said. "Never leave." Tidus said, falling into a contented sleep.

* * *

Oh my gosh!

Like, that was all yaoi!

So, what do you think? Do I still need some work or what?

Oh, and you people who read last time better review this time!!!!!!!

(Don't make me eat you're soul and kill you're first born.)

Hahaha! Jkjkjkjkjkj!

Please, review though. I'm not called PurgatoryHeart for nuthing.

PurgatoryHeart! WE WILL ROCK YOU!!!


End file.
